Hope (Hope II)
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: Haría cualquier cosa para volver a su lado. Un último rayo de esperanza. Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Celebrando los 10,000 post" del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons.


**Título:** Hope.

 **Autor:** Angelito97-Delena.

 **Pairings:** Kol-Davina

 **Sinopsis:** Haría cualquier cosa para volver a su lado. Un último rayo de esperanza.

 **Advertencias:** 728 palabras.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de LJ Smith, autora de The Vampire Diaries, del canal estadounidense The CW, y de nuestra _magnífica Plec._

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página decidme lo con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Miren en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Celebrando los 10,000 post" del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons._

* * *

 **Hope.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Había vuelto a morir.

Había vuelto a suplicar por su vida.

Y había vuelto a ser traicionado por lo que él creía su familia.

Elijah y Rebekah se habían deshecho de sus cenizas, habían manipulado a Davina y habían dejado que volviese a la vida madre con su cuerpo original, ¿y para qué? ¿para morir a la media hora? Kol seguía sin entender a su familia, no entendía porque eran tan idiotas y tan rastreros, porque decían una cosa para después hacer otra muy diferente, pero lo peor de todo eso, no era la traición de la que ya tendría que estar acostumbrado, sino que mantuvo la esperanza de que los suyos cumpliesen su palabra.

Pero como siempre, lo habían dejado tirado. Tal vez estuviese en el Limbo de los brujos, donde su alma siempre estaría a salvo, pero ese lugar no se diferenciaba para nada del Otro Lado, seguía estando completamente solo, pero con una pequeña y sutil diferencia, que ahora Kol si que tenía un motivo real para querer volver y no era para nada sus aires de venganza, sus ganas de diversión y sangre, sino esa pequeña brujita, que se había convertido en la Reina de Nueva Orleans.

¿Irónico? Bastante, eran muchas las personas que se declaraban así mismo reinas, un ejemplo de ello era Hayley -la reina del pantano- o incluso su propia hermana, se jugaría la cabeza por saber en que cabeza cabe creer que podría tener un papel importante al lado de Marcel o del mismísimo Klaus.

La única reina que tenía derecho a serlo era la valiente, dulce e intrépida Davina Claire.

Esa maldita y cabezota bruja que lo estaba dando todo por salvar su pellejo, que estaba dispuesta a aliarse a aquellas que una vez la traicionaron para mantener a los suyos a salvo, para traerle de vuelta, sonrió, Davina era fantástica, demasiado valiosa para perderla, pero aún así no se merecía nada de lo que le estaba pasando.

Y sabía demasiado bien lo que significaba tener una diana en la cabeza. Davina la tendría a partir de ahora, mucha gente la miraría mal por intentar usar magia negra o incluso si conseguía traerle de vuelta, si la relacionaban directamente con un vampiro original tendría serios problemas, sonrió dulcemente, en eso se parecían demasiado, ambos dándolo todo sin pensar en las consecuencias.

— Te amo, Davina Claire.

Con esas cuatro palabras se sintió en paz consigo mismo. Cerró los ojos unos segundos, dispuesto a descansar o a intentarlo, pero en ese momento algo se trastocó a su alrededor, como si el mundo se estuviese destruyendo, lo primero que hizo, casi de forma instintiva era comprobar el estado físico de Davina, ella estaba bien, sentada en su cama leyendo cientos de libros de brujería, pero, ¿entonces? ¿de dónde provenía ese caos?

Oh, si.

Del Limbo de los Brujos como a él le gustaba llamarlo, seguramente algún brujo o anciano quería saber de su presencia, y estaba allí creando todo ese barullo, pero para sorpresa de Kol, no fue un anciano quien apareció allí, ni mucho menos un brujo mayor, era un muchacho de unos veinte años, con una mirada curiosa, observando todo a su paso.

— ¿Quién cojones eres?

— ¿Me hablas a mi? —sonrió como un niño pequeño, pero había algo en él que le daba mala espina— Tu debes de ser..

— He preguntado primero.

— Soy tu seguro de vida —comentó dando un paso al frente, todo empezó a retumbar de nuevo, la imagen de Davina fue disipándose poco a poco.

— ¡Davina!

— Tranquilo no es la cabeza de esa bruja la que necesito —le tranquilizó— Si no la de Bonnie Bennet, ¿la conoces, cierto?

"Volverás junto a ella, si la matas"

— Tu nombre.

— Todos me conocen. Kai Parker.

Su nombre se quedó clavado en su cabeza, la oscuridad empezó a disiparse, sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo, pero había algo diferente, es como si realmente estuviese pisando el suelo, se miró las manos, y se acercó a Davina.

— ¿Dav?

La chica siguió leyendo tranquilamente, pero en cuanto Kol se sentó en la cama junto a ella, la chica alzó la cabeza y miró en todas las direcciones, como si le hubiese sentido.

Frunció el ceño. No sabía quien era Kai, pero si que sabía quien era Bonnie, y le importaba una mierda su vida si con ello podía volver junto a Davina.

 **FIN.**


End file.
